All digital cameras of which the present inventor is aware only display images in a flat two-dimensional (2D) image space. However, many three-dimensional (3D) games exist that allow users to wander through a virtual environment. Some architectural programs also exist that allow users to create a three-dimensional model of a house and walk through it.
No digital camera system has the ability to display photos that are taken by a user having a format of a three-dimensional virtual-reality photo gallery. It would be desirable to have a digital camera that could present a three-dimensional virtual-reality photo gallery to a user.